kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CDRW/AL MI Operation - E6
1st part So that is not the final battle... anyway i also include my E6 equipment setup in this video. Feel free to ask any question about E6... About the E6 guide, I will post it after cleared this event, at least i need to make sure this fleet can have a chance to survive the double Hime barrage... There are many other setup for E6, this one just suit me best but may not be the best solution for everyone, keep trying and find your own path to victory ! Youtube link : http://youtu.be/nSRA85walPs 2nd part Seem that i am too tired and forgot to send the support expedition... still managed to reach the boss node and see... it ends like this ! Also have a video here : http://youtu.be/4S2Cgaem1rM 3rd part E6 cleared ! IMO northern is the easiest route which can be 100% fixed by having 2 CVL in your fleet, but you can also try other combination such as CV, the chance to northern carrier node (H) and night battle node (F) will be RANDOM. Here are some possible combination : 2CA(V) 2CLT 2CV - Pro : Cheap and CLT is excellent against boss in night battle, no BB means node H boss can only attack you once. Con : Lacks of daytime firepower and may lead you to F node. CLT cannot equip seaplane so other ships need to carry more. 1CLT 3BB 2CVL - Pro : Good survival chance at long as the enemy didn't hit your CVL Con : Expansive especially your are using Yamato Class, using CVL is a must because you stand no chance in node F 3CA(V)orBB 3CV(L) - Can also use CLT to replace CA/BB, carrier focus, one of the CV is a hitter which is equip with pure attack planes and "Maintenance Personnel"(New equipment in this event, free gift from clearing E3) Pro : Quite good survival chance as long as you didn't run into node F ; Con: one less hitter in boss node's night battle Support Expedition is recommended if you have lots of (at least 50000+) ammo. But first you should try a few sortie without them and see your fleet can reach the boss node or not. Sometimes you don't know your fleet cannot meet the LOS equipment at all until you reach the deadend... read our page for support expedition setup : http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/Expedition#Support_Expeditions LOS is mostly equipment based, with a formula like this : seaplane LOS *2 + RADAR LOS + sqrt(Total fleet LOS - seaplane LOS - RADAR LOS), the latter square root one is usually 15-20 depends on your fleet total LOS... if you are too lazy to calculate it you can assume ~10+. Although i never encourage using any plugin for this game but there are some tools can help you to calculate this too... use at your own risk, or just do some math ! With a Lv120 base, i need at least 100 to reach the boss node. Good Luck. Youtube Link: http://youtu.be/3eB0ujnPtlQ *This is a backup of Kancolle Wiki facebook post. Category:Blog posts